Starlight For Now
by Star17P
Summary: This was the first version of A New Future, that I wrote, due to things I promiced friends, I had to stop writing it, but this is the sad version of the story, my favoirte version at that, enjoy!


I will let you read the original copy of the story A New Future, the one I would have used. It was just an idea......  
  
(I did end up using many of this stuff in the story, as you will notice, but this is a different version. I stoped writing it, **due to promises of not harming Mamoru in any way. No killing, making him evil, etc_..._**)  
  
(Oh and well, I guess this may be easy to read, compared to my story, but I just find it better to write it the way I do, that's how I have done it on the Sims, for 3 years, and its been fine there.)  
  
It may be a bit odd, I know it takes away from the one that I have been spending hours writing,   
but look at it as something like a Chibiusa's diary from the manga. Just something fun to read,  
that has nothing to really do with the main story. Well, enjoy!

_I will look across to the midnight sky, to look for a sign, to see if your alive  
My mind will become lost at sea, until we meet again, now I know what you ment......_

Usagi Tuskino, age 17, in 2end year of high school, appears on a screen.  
"Your crazy, you know that, right?" Yaten said, starring out his brother.  
"Its seems here, that..................her boyfriend is..............dead!" Seiya whispered, could this be his chance, he thought.  
"What? Its just been a year, and they have a future, or something, right?"Shock was spilled out on Yatens face  
  
"The prince of the Earth, died in a battle, that just happened at earth, his golden crystal was shattered. He will never be reborn again, and the future the Moon Princess and Earth Prince shared, is now gone." The two boys in the room looked over, to see there princess standing at the door. They saw a sad face on her.  
  
"His Star Seed was shattered?"Seiya said  
"Yes, Fighter, he was killed, but Sailor Moon, lived. She could not heal him, her powers could not bring a star crystal together. But she killed the enemy, that was going to come to our galaxy, she sent news, just now." The princess replies.  
"So, now, she is miss depressed?"Yaten said  
"Shut up Yaten, what do you know about feelings, it seems that yours are just............"Seiya was cut off.  
"You really should not fight, most families say the middle child is messed up, mine, the oldest and youngest are."Taiki came in.  
"Shut up Taiki!"Yaten and Seiya yelled. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was it worth Luna?" a small voice whispered  
"What do you mean , Usagi? Luna replied  
"What is the point of being reborn, if I cant be with Mamo-Chan!"Usagi broke out in tears  
"Your the princess of the moon Usagi, you must be strong, we are all upset, that Mamoru died, and that his crystal is shattered, but we cant do anything about it, as for that, Sailor Moon must be reborn, to keep peace, to hold the strongest crystal, to be immortal!"Luna told Usagi, with a strong, but weak voice.  
"What do you know!"Usagi cried "I'm leaving, I'll be back soon."  
"Usagi................"Luna whispered

"I cant believe its been a month, since, well you know............." Haruka said, with a touch of sorrow  
"Have you seen..........her, since, then?" Michiru asked  
"No, she wont come out, and if she is, she ignores all of us."Haruka responded  
"The prince should not have died, the future has changed, but Usagi still will become queen of earth, and the moon, because he gave her the option, but, Small Lady, will never be born...."Setsuna said, with a tear in her eye  
"Usagi fought alone, she would not let us help, she said she would have left, if we helped. This battle was hers, we just watched, and kept still, in case she got hurt. When they killed him, she snapped, she lost it, she used all her power, power we did not know she had, to kill that new enemy, she did it all on her own......." Haruka said, thinking about the events from the month before  
"She grew up, but now, she will not smile."Michiru sighed  
"The future at this time, is a world of sorrow, the future queen, is alone. But there is one light, that could change things."Setsuna said "I think you know what I am talking about."  
Haruka and Michiru looked to Setsuna.  
"We may have to get them to come back"Setsuna added

"Mamo-Chan, my one love, Mamo-Chan, you said you would always be there, I was a fool, how could I believe that, everything is just lies, that break peoples hearts."Usagi thought "I'm just a stupid crybaby, who fails at school, who is a cults, who never does anything right, who cant even protect the people she loves, I'm a failure."  
"We don't think so Usagi, you showed that you are a strong person, many times, in the past 4 years."Minako said, standing at dock, that Usagi was past  
"What do you know!" Usagi yelled "I have no future!"  
"Usagi............what happened to you?"Minako said "You are the strongest star in the universe, but the shine from you is going to go out, if you dint stop, we know that you are mourning still, we just dint want to see your light go out..........."  
"Minako, I want to destroy the silver crystal, what use is it, I only am giving trouble from it, and if its gone, then no enemy will try and steel it." Usagi said  
Minako looked into her best friends eyes, she saw blank blue eyes staring back, with no hope, with no light, where was the person, who once, would have tried to beat her in video games, were was her friend now?

"Seiya, Taiki and I are taking you to Earth, we are going there for 3 months. The princess said we need a break." Yaten told his brother, grinning  
"I cant wait, the princess, told me, from the letter, that Three Lights are still a hit in Japan."Seiya said  
"Thats good, but I dint feel like seeing all the fans, they dint even know us, they only look at our looks!"Yaten said, anger in his eyes.  
"Well, be nice Yaten, really, be nice."Taiki said "We are going to have to leave now, so just transform, we should be on Earth, in 48 hours."  
"Everyone packed? I'm bringing Odango a gift, a incense burner, that has the sent of the flower she liked, I got it made, special."Seiya said, with a grin "This should cheer her up!"  
"Um........Seiya, her boyfriend, died last month, would you be happy, if someone gave you an incense burner, when someone close to you just died?" Yaten said, with a laugh  
"I don't believe I'm going to say this, but I agree with Yaten."Taiki said  
Seiya stared, with a shattered look "Man, I spent a lot on this!"  
Yaten laughed, and Taiki just lowered his head, shaking it.

_"Mamo-Chan, Mamo-Chan, where are you?" Usagi said  
"Usako, let go, I'm gone, you must let go, you cant live in the past."Mamoru said  
"But, I cant, I cant live knowing, we cant be together, I fought, to get you back, but what was it worth? Usagi said, tears in her eyes  
"Wake up now, your fellow senshi are waiting, I must go, meet Chibiusa now..........."Mamoru disappeared  
_"It was a dream, its was so real, it could not be, he could not have left me here, to be alone............."Usagi said, her eyes red, and tears falling "I thought my nightmare was over."  
"Usagi, you woke up early."Luna said  
"Mamo-Chan told me too, or I would be late, to Haruka and Michirus house for a meeting."Usagi said  
"He will always be with you in spirit, and in your heart."Luna said  
"True, I'm going to get dressed now."Usagi said

"The inner senshi should come soon."Michiru said  
"Not all of them."Haruka replied  
"You feel it too, that Chibiusa's light from the future is fully gone."Setsuna said  
"Its not fair! Why did Chibiusa have to leave?"Hotaru cried "She was my best friend!"  
"We know, sweetie, we know. But some things have to change." Michiru said, seeing the little girls eyes fill with tears  
"At least we still have our princess. I think this is the first time, she will come and talk to us, since last month, before the battle."Haruka said  
"If Queen Serenity were still alive, she would search for new soilders, we failed out princess, we could have stoped that monster!" Michiru said, with a tear in her eye  
"Its not our fault, I did not see it coming, to the present, I was watching time, to see what we should expect. The last enemy should have been the last, but i guess, we cant always look to time, for answers."Setsuna said

Usagi sat down, with her radio on, and cried, she had an hour to kill, then the song, she wanted to here came on, her favorite Three Lights song, and she thought about not having Seiya around, or Mamoru, and cried more, her heart was weak, and she could not stand it anymore.   
"USAGI! Come down, were going to Haruka's now!"Rei yelled  
"I'll be down in a minute."Usagi said, her friends could here that there best friend was in deeper mourning.  
"I spoke to her in the park, yesterday, I looked into her eyes, they are blank, they have no light, and no hope left in them."Minako said  
"She is never going to move on."Rei said  
"Yes I will, Mamo-Chan told me to forget him, he and chibi usa are together, he told me, in my dream."Usagi cried  
"We should start walking to................" Makoto was cut off  
"Yo. My little kittens, I'll drive you to my place, Michiru and Setsuna thought that it would be better."Haruka said, with a grin "Usagi, sit up front, girls sit in the back, this is going to be a ride you will never forget, say goodbye to stops at the red lights!"  
"Were doomed......."Ami said in a small voice  
"Thank you Haruka, your a good friend."Usagi said  
"You know something, frowning does not fit you, smile."Haruka said "You don't want your star to burn out, do you? With all you fought for, to save all of us, its the least you could do."  
"I don't want to talk now, I just feel like, being alone............."Usagi said, and she broke out into big tears, cries that she seemed to hold in, cries that were for two loves, Mamoru, and then Seiya.

"Welcome girls, please help yourselves to all the snacks we made, and sit any were."Michiru said.  
"Usagi, are you going to eat?" All the senshi asked  
"I'm..............not hungry."Usagi said, then she fell fast asleep on the couch, and started to dream, as her friends watched then   
Rei said "I knew it"  
"I thought I told you to move on, Usako?"Mamoru said  
"Usagi, you gotta move on, you were a great mom, now I guess Mamo-Chan is mine!"Chibiusa said giggling  
"Chibiusa, be a good girl, Mamo-Chan, take care of our daughter, I guess there is a light that will never be born."Usagi said  
"Usako, smile, you have so much to live for, look to the future, your dreams will come true."Mamoru said  
"Everyone says that, but I am all alone, without my true love! I give up! I never want to fight again, I have nothing to live for, I'm just going to destroy the silver crystal!" Usagi said, tears falling  
"Usako! Don't, if you do that, then you could bring the end of the world, and end of peace! You are the light that everyone looks to!"Mamoru yelled to her "Now, Chibiusa and I must go, I will always love you, Usako."  
"Don't leave me! You promised you would never leave me alone!"Usagi screamed tear falling, and then she woke up  
"Usagi............"All her friends said  
"I am giving up, being sailor moon, I don't want to......................."  
"WE WONT LET YOU!" Her friends all screamed  
"We all fight, for you, your a light of hope, your Eternal Sailor Moon, I think the Eternal says something, for itself!" Rei yelled at Usagi  
"We gave our star seeds to protect you!" Makoto yelled  
"We protected you, when your star seed was targeted!" Ami yelled  
"We always tried to beat each others high scores in video games!"Minako yelled  
  
(Tear drop over everyones head.)  
  
"I think I'll bring you home now, Usagi." Haruka said, and thing she drove Usagi, and the other inners home.  
"Seiya, I now know what you meant, when you went to leave for your planet. I was a foolish person last year, I know we will be friends forever, but I built up a crush for you, all that time last year, and was blind to it................"Usagi said to herself in her room, looking at pictures she took with Seiya, and Mamoru, then she picked up a pink teddy bear keyring, that Seiya had giving her, and looked at the ring Mamoru had givin her, and burst into even more tears.  
Luna watched Usagi for 2 hours, then walked out of the room, and usagi's mom, looked in and said  
"Usagi, its night, I think you should go to sleep. I wish I know why you were upset............"  
"Ok mom, I'll go to bed." Usagi said

"We made it to earth!"Seiya yelled  
"I have the keys to the place we were staying out, it should be empty." Yaten said  
"I guess we should get there now."Taiki said  
"First thing in the morning, I will go see Odango, and give her this gift."Seiya said, grinning  
"Looks like baby brother Seiya has a girlfriend."Yaten said, to get on Seiyas nerves, but Seiya just grinned  
"You cant bother me, Yaten, not when I feel this good inside." Seiya said  
"Looks like someone has felt a lot better, and we have only been on earth for, a few minutes."Taiki said, looking at Seiya

Next morning, Usagi goes downstairs, to the kitchen, to see her little brother, eating, and no sign of her parents.  
"Hi stupid Usagi, still being a crybaby?"Shingo said, to bug his sister  
"Shingo, I hope I could be this cruel to you, my boyfriend, was killed last month, if you want to know, so dont call me crybaby."Usagi said, she said this starring into her little brothers eyes, with a tear falling from her eye.  
"I...............I did not know. I'm sorry, I............I guess..............I should say sorry, you could hit me Usagi........."Shingo said, knowing he just went to far, in bothering his sister, and he got ready for his sister to hit him, but in sted, she just bent down, hugged him, and told, that he was a good brother, no matter how much he bothered her.  
Usagi then went outside, to go to the park, to think through the hurt, like she did, more often, to reflect the past, and to think about other things too.  
Seiya walked in the park, looking for Usagi, knowing she would be there, so he waited on a bench.  
She walked past, with tears falling.  
"Odango?"Seiya said, looking at her  
Usagi stopped, it took her a second, to think, and she looked at Seiya, just looked, without saying anything, and just passed out, from all the crying, and Seiya ran to get her, before she hit the ground, he lifted her up, and carried her away, tears falling from Usagi's eyes.


End file.
